Organic light emitting diodes are a type of light emitting diode that is made of thin films of organic molecules. A display screen using the organic light emitting diodes need no back light source, can save electric energy, and has greater angle of visibility. Thus, the organic light emitting diodes attract more and more attention.
A conventional method for making the organic light emitting diodes is to make a plurality of organic light emitting diodes on a substrate to form an array. The method includes: forming a thin-film transistor (TFT) array on the substrate; applying a first insulative layer on the thin-film transistor array; forming a plurality of first electrodes on the first insulative layer; applying a second insulative layer on the first insulative layer to cover the edges of each of plurality of first electrodes to expose the middle portion of each of plurality of first electrodes; depositing an organic light emitting layer on the middle portion of each of plurality of first electrodes; and making a second electrode on the organic light emitting layer. However, the organic light emitting layer is formed usually by vacuum evaporation which needs mask, high temperature, and vacuum device. Thus, the method is complicated and high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an organic light emitting diode arrays and method for making the same which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.